Organizations have become increasingly dependent on computers to maintain high levels of productivity. Administering a large number of computers in an organization can be a burdensome task. The burden is further compounded when the computers are scattered throughout various locations and departments of the organization.
One particularly challenging aspect of computer administration relates to administering software on computers. It may be desirable to configure software based on a variety of circumstances. The circumstances can change over time, and circumstances can vary from one location to another or from one computer to another. Further, at some point, the software may need to be upgraded.
Tracking the configuration of a number of computers with various configurations can be overwhelming. And, in addition to tracking the configurations, changes to the configurations may be desired on a regular basis. Implementing such changes can consume inordinate amounts of resources. Accordingly, improvements in the field of software administration are needed.